


Water

by Saslen



Series: Poems Inspired by Art and Literature [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, inspired by theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: The lifegiver
Series: Poems Inspired by Art and Literature [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925623





	Water

The village lies abandoned,

And once-farmland sits in ruin—

An arid wind picks up,

And the soil follows

As much-needed clouds run.

The wells, once founts of life

Within a dead land,

Are dry.

Sand fills the void.

The air is silent.

Within a vibrant land,

Water had flowed.

Within this barren land,

Water has flown,

Leaving behind the relics—

The empty homes

Of a forgotten people.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013 and posted on deviantArt under the title _Aqua_. It was inspired by a discussion in my Spanish lit class at the time; we were talking about the lifegiving qualities of water and the implications of its absence in the play _La Casa de Bernarda Alba_ by Federico García Lorca.


End file.
